


let there be damage ensued and tabloid news

by SleepyBanshee



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Drunk Antics, F/F, F/M, Fluff, edo is soooooo in love, ele has all the braincells, happy megaversary, marti and nicco's one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Ele goes out with Filo, Marti, Nico, and Edo to celebrate and let's just say she packed a first aid kit. It was that kind of night.





	let there be damage ensued and tabloid news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nnegan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnegan13/gifts).



It was going to be one of those nights Eleonora could feel it. There was just an air of mischief, and Eleonora felt wary. It wasn’t a big group. It was Edoardo, Filo, Marti, Nico and herself. There was just enough chaotic energy involved that she was prepared for the worst. When Filo decided he was coming too, Ele walked back into her room, got a bigger bag, and packed a first aid kit, an extra jacket, and an emergency water bottle. The bag was heavy, but Eleonora would rather a sore shoulder the next day than a bleeding Filo, Edo, or Nico.

Luckily, Marti usually helped her reign in the festivities.

Really what she wanted to do was to eat a pound of pasta, lay in her bed watching movies with Edo, and go to sleep early. She had been working with Silvia all week on radio topics, and a tension-filled visit with her mother earlier in the week had sucked all of the energy Eleonora had to deal with an unknown element.

She sucked it up and walked into the bar. She looked around the bustling bodies trying to pick out Nico’s dark hair, Filo’s pink hair, or Edo’s curls. She stood on the tops of her toes, carefully moving in between the bodies searching. Finally, she saw a flash of pink and walked over to the back corner finding Nico, Marti, and Filo sitting in a corner booth, six empty beer glasses scattered around them.

Oh good, Ele thought to herself, they started early. She shrugged out of her jacket and smiled at the chorus of cheers at her presence. Filo stood up, letting Eleonora slide into the booth.

“I’ll get another round, Spider?” Filo asked.

“Just water tonight, thanks,” she replied. Filo booed at her, but she refused to be bullied. She had a first aid kit in her wallet, and she was determined to only use it if necessary and when sober.

Marti leaned over to her. “Sorry, Ele, I know we usually try to stay sober together.” Marti looked sheepish, and Nico smacked a kiss to his cheek, clearly having enough beers that they were less worried about public displays of affection.

“We’re celebrating,” Nico explained. Marti ducked his head down in embarrassment and Eleonora smiled fondly at the two of them.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t get a lot of details about tonight,” Ele told Nico.

“It’s our first anniversary!” Nico told her happily. Marti blushed slightly but nodded his head and reached out to grab Nico’s hand under the table. Eleonora’s heart filled for them.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations,” she told them sincerely. She was about to say more when Filo interrupted. He had three beers in hand.

“Sorry, Ele, I couldn’t carry another drink,” Filo explained as he set the drinks down and slid down gracefully next to Eleonora. She shook her head slightly exasperated. Yeah, she was really glad that she brought the first aid kit, especially knowing that Marti was drinking too.

She and Marti had found out very quickly that Filo and Nico together often ended in high stake situations, so they made a pact to try their very best to stay sober and help avert disaster. Edoardo joined them occasionally, but he was an unknown element. Sometimes he was sweet and soft and would help Marti and Ele. Other times he had more money than sense and egged on the wild ideas Filo and Nico would shout out and gave them the means to make them possible.

Eleonora remembered a particularly sticky situation involving a building roof, telescope, walkie talkies, nudity, and the police. Yea, she really hoped that Edoardo decided to help her out tonight.

She mostly listened to their ridiculous conversations. Nico, at one point, asked Ele to help him decorate his flat with beautiful but easy to care for plants.

“Nico, you...are not the best at keeping plants alive,” Marti interrupted.

“That was an extenuating circumstance.”

“What happened?” Eleonora asked the two.

“I may or may not have overwatered it. It was fine. Lesson learned.”

“He killed it in two days and damaged the wood floor in his new apartment with a water stain,” Marti laughed out. “We had to buy a rug to cover it.”

“Wow,” Ele told them. “We may need to do like cactus’ only.”

“God, spider, he’ll hurt himself,” Filo chimed in.

“Just because you would, Filo doesn’t mean that anyone else would,” Ele said.

“He absolutely would,” Marti was quick to tease Nico. The boys started bickering.

Marti lovingly mocked both Nico and Filo, and Eleonora was once again content to sit back and watch them, a bright smile on their face. It was in a heated debate about the injuries that could or could not be sustained via cactus when Edoardo finally showed up. His curls were slightly damp, and he came carrying a pint of beer and a glass of water. He set down the drinks, Ele nodding in appreciation. It was the little things, like Edoardo bringing her water without asking or knowing if she had any, but just in case, that made Eleonora beyond confident that Edo was it for her. It was a monumental thought to have at eighteen, and she kept such thoughts to herself, but as he scooted into the booth, pushed the water in front of her, kissed the side of her head and began immediately integrating into the group, Eleonora was sure that this was what she wanted. Forever. It was a scary and exhilarating feeling, and Eleonora was glad she decided to remain sober. A drunk Ele might reveal that truth aloud, and she knew she wasn’t ready for that.

The antics of the night continued. Drinks were passed around, Eleonora continually checked in that everyone was drinking water and taking care of themselves, and Filo somehow managed to pull Edo and Marti on the dance floor while Nico and Eleonora cheered them on from their seats.

Eleonora’s earlier worry about tonight seemed to be unnecessary, and she was thankful. They had left the bar without injury and arrest, and she was immensely pleased with that. So, of course, around one a.m, Filo and Nico while walking to the bus, decided that fireworks would truly be the best way to commemorate a one-year anniversary. Ele groaned at the suggestion and started bickering with Filo when he insisted that this needed to happen immediately. The thought of four drunk boys finding, buying, and setting off fireworks in a densely populated metropolitan area was pretty much as bad as it sounded.

She looked over at Marti hoping to find an ally but instead found him smiling and nodding at Nico’s insistence of sparklers in addition to larger fireworks. She glared at him. “Traitor,” she murmured under her breath at him. She took a centering breath and turned toward Edoardo. He had his hands in his jacket pocket and was grinning like a cute tipsy idiot. Ele sent a quick prayer to anyone who might be listening that Edoardo would help her diffuse the situation.

“I know a guy,” Edoardo said, breaking up the excited chatter from Marti, Nico, and Filo. Eleonora sucked in a breath.

“Edo,” she reprimanded. “Maybe we should table this discussion?” She requested maintaining eye contact and hoping her thoughts of you better get it the fuck together were adequately coming through her facial expression.

Filo barreled over her, “Who?”

“Me,” Edoardo said. Eleonora pinched the bridge of her nose. She truly felt like she had aged ten years in the last five minutes. Marti, Nico, and Filo started cheering as if Edoardo had declared that they would each be granted a million dollars. In fact, Filo jumped on Edo’s back, and they were loudly chanting “FIREWORKS. FIREWORKS. FIREWORKS.”

Eleonora was going to kill them. Little did they know that the first aid kit would be unnecessary because she had no interest in actually helping any of them. Honestly, she was so so ready to just leave them all to their doomed fates and head home, but then Nico tripped and fell down resulting in a fit of giggles from the men around her, and she decided that she didn’t want them totally dead.

Just mostly.

“Edoardo,” she yelled over the chaos. He looked up at her, eyes softened, and she did her level best not to melt under the pure adoration he expressed towards her. “Perhaps, we should not set off fireworks in the middle of the night while drunk.”

“Perhaps,” Edo agreed, still giving Filo a piggyback ride.

“Great. So let’s just get everyone home safe and sound.” Eleonora said as she grabbed Edo’s arm and dragged him towards Nico and Marti who was currently making out hard.

Eleonora sighed. She should be getting paid for this shit. She cleared her throat next to them, but they did not break apart. After trying a few more times, Ele grasped Marti’s arm and yanked him away from Nico.

“Hi,” She told him exasperated.

“Hi,” Marti replied sheepishly.

“We’re getting you home now.” She told them both, still holding onto Marti and Edoardo’s arms. Nico and Marti groaned in disapproval, but luckily let Ele pull them to the bus station.

“Edo! You are whipped! Don’t let Ele tell you what to do!” Filo yelled into the night when he realized his dreams of fireworks were dwindling. Ele rolled her eyes at their nonsense, still keeping a tight hold on both Edoardo and Marti.

Is this what having toddlers were like? Ugh, her kids were going to have a significant age gap.

“It’s true,” Edoardo said into the night. “I am whipped. It’s great. She’s great.”

“Ughhhh,” Filo replied, finally jumping down from Edoardo’s back.

“I’m serious,” Edo continued. “We don’t need fireworks, Eleonora already lights up the sky.” She rolled her eyes and bit down on the massive smile growing on her face. She heard retching behind her and decided not to look if Filo was actually vomiting or was pretending because of Edo’s statement. Marti and Nico were too wrapped up in each other to tease anyone else.

“Okay, Sappy,” Ele told Edo. “Let’s get you home.” Edoardo dropped his head on Eleonora’s shoulder unconcerned with the awkward angle due to the height difference.

“I am home. You’re right here.” Edo whispered into her ear, and the smile she tried to damp down a few moments ago was now unrestrained and bright.

“You are so drunk.”

“On love with you.” He teased, placing a small kiss on her neck.

Thankfully, before Edoardo could make her turn into goo, even more, the bus came. She corralled Filo, Edo, Marti, and Nico onto the bus without much trouble and uncapped the water handing it over to Marti, who gave it to Nico, who passed it down to Filo, all of them taking large gulps.

She successfully got them to Filo and her’s apartment. She deposited Marti and Nico in Filo’s bed before having a staredown with Filo in the living room. Filo was, unfortunately, still insisting that fireworks were in their immediate future.

Eleonora decided to just ignore him and hope he could sleep it off. She led Edo into her room, told him to strip and get in bed. He was like a puppy dog, Ele noted. All clumsy movements but immediate enthusiasm for any of Ele’s commands.

He fell face first onto her bed. Eleonora stripped off her own clothes and threw on her pajamas before climbing into bed next to him.

She looked at his drunk and sleepy face fondly and pushed some of the wild curls out of his face. He smiled at the action and pressed his face further into her hands.

Puppy dog Edo strikes again.

It was Ele’s last thought as she drifted off to sleep, holding Edo’s face in her hands. The first aid kit still tucked away in her bag untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> for meggggg, my favorite. This is based on a convo we had awhile back! 
> 
> title from hozier dinner and diatribes
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
